This project has two subparts. First, a nationally representative survey of US adults assessing their views on the importance of non-welfare interests when considering informed consent for biobank donations., as well as their views on acceptable consent policies. Second, a deliberative democratic assessment of the same domains as a complement to the traditional survey method. Main results paper for the national survey has been published and a second paper is in progress. The deliberation sessions are being conducted.